We Are Broken
by AmberDoodle87
Summary: Casey James never had a family of her own, so she moves with her boyfriend to Hawaii where things quickly change. Will she be able to open herself up to a family she will be able to call her own, and her heart to none other than Leland Chapman?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! I dont know if anyone will read this, but I thought what the heck the story wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided it was time to get to typing. This is a fanfiction about Leland Chapman. Yes I am a Dog The Bounty Hunter fan :) I think the work they do is amazing, and though I am a happily married woman, I have to admit Leland is gorgeous. Anyways, this story is kind of dark, but it will get better I promise, there will be a happy ending. I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it. So on to the beginning. Read, Enjoy, Review :D **

_**Chapter One: Just Take Me Too**_

_" Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, cause we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us."_

* * *

_My life had never been an easy one, but I'm not one to complain. My life is what it is. And I bare my cross the best that I can. I never belonged to anyone. Never had a family. I was born, and left at just three days old on the floor of an emergency room with nothing but a pink blanket and a slip of paper with the words 'Casey LeAnn James, February 18th, !987. Please take care of my little girl.' I guess part of me should be thankful, after all there are plenty of people who keep children who have no right to have them, but another part of me, the part that still has some sense of innocence tells me that I was shafted. _

_I bounced around homes for the first fifteen years of my life. Fifteen was when everything changed. I was a gawky kid. Mostly legs and arms, and skins and bones. Then puberty hit and like some sick and twisted Fairy God Mother I blossomed into a five foot three, hundred and ten pound beauty. Or so I was told. I cursed the day that boys started noticing things like my boobs, the curves of my body. I just simply wasn't interested, at least not in the boys I was surrounded with. I was with a pretty nice family at the time. A couple who had only been able to have one child before uterine cancer ended their dreams of a large family. I was with them for six months before meeting their son for the first time. He had been away at college, and sure when he came back I fancied myself in love. He was gorgeous. Then one night he came home late from a night out with friends and he stumbled into my room, slurring words and fumbling hands. My innocence was stripped away from me that day. After that day, nothing was the same. _

_The last three years in the system I was at a group home. I was quiet, reserved, shy. I refused to let anyone touch me. Until I met him. Steven Whitman. He was my everything. My love, my heart, my very soul. Life with him suddenly became so much easier. I became a completely different person because of him. He loved me, and I loved him. Slowly I climbed out of my shell, and made some friends, mostly the people that Steven hung out with, but still it wasn't a surprise to anyone that the minute I aged out, I was gone and Steven and I moved to Hawaii. Our new beginning. Our own personal paradise. Or so I thought. _

* * *

I stare out of the window of my townhouse, watching the waves crash against the shore, cursing the fact that my morning is starting off so early, with a rolling nausea coursing through my body. It wouldn't be so bad if last night hadn't been such a bad one. Yet again, bad nights have become the norm when it came to trying to deal with Steven and his usual bullshit. I had ridden the wave of our romance for almost three years without knowing about his habit. His mood swings, secretive behavior, all of it never once hinted towards his use of ice. I guess part of me always knew, but denial always won out. After all, he was the only thing I could call my own. The only one who ever wanted me. Things changed rapidly when he started beating up on me. It was as vicious of a cycle as any. He'd beat me, I'd leave him, he'd come back in a day, a week, a month, apologizing all over himself and I would take him back. It would happen again, and again. It was only a matter of time before he would get caught. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he called me at one of the morning begging for me to post bail, and being the ever loving girlfriend I did it. I Put myself on the line for the man that I love. Who wouldn't? So who did I call? Da Kine Bail Bonds of course. Dog and Beth were nice enough, and Steven put on a grade A show for them. Promising to call in on time, make his regular check in's. He was even in outpatient treatment for six months. So I took him back, for the last time, and in the process got pregnant.

Funny how such a tiny life can change my way of thinking completely. I wasn't so quick to let Steven back into my life after I found out about the child I was carrying. Instead I got a job, moved into my own apartment, changed my number and started making it on my own for the first time in my life. I guess it was my lot in life, to do things on my own, but I promised myself, and my unborn daughter, that she would never have to face a day alone. I would always be there, even if her Dad wouldn't, or couldn't be. My thoughts were only more so enforced when Steven showed up two nights ago, high as a kite and roughed me up some. That's why I knew that I had to do what I was about to do. No matter the consequences, he has to go away. Far, far away. I sigh shaking my head slowly as I turn from the window, trying to chase away the dark mood hanging over my head as I walk into the bathroom.

* * *

" I must be crazy," I mutter to myself as I pace back and forth in front of Da Kine Bail Bonds, " Steven finds out I revoked bond on him and he'll kill me." and in an answering kick to my quick spurt of anxiety my daughter kicks spastically within my womb. " I'm sorry baby girl."

" Excuse me, can I help you?" a rough sounding voice asks from behind me and I spin a hand held over my heart as I stare into the face of Duane Lee. Strange, to know all of the Da Kine Bail Bond families names without meeting any of them. Truth is, there is a reason why I went to them when Steven got into his trouble. If there was anyone in this world that would be able to straighten him out, it would be Dog and his clan.

" Jesus you scared me! Don't you know any better than to sneak up behind someone like that!" I exclaim as I put my hands on my hips. He studies me for a moment a slow smile forming on his lips making him seem somewhat boyish.

" Sorry honey, didn't mean to startle you," he offers, " Then again, it is the middle of the day on a crowded street not like I'm here to hurt you."

" Then what are you doing sneaking up on me?" I ask my voice stern as I look at him from behind my sunglasses.

" I wasn't 'sneaking up on you,'" he quips raising his hands to put air quotes around the words, " You've been pacing in front of the office for almost fifteen minutes now, just wondering if you needed help with anything."

" Oh well," I mutter shrugging my shoulders nervously, " I need to speak with Beth, or Dog, if they are in."

" No such luck sweetheart, they wont be in for a few more hours, but if you come in I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need," he says opening the door for me. I stare at him my eyes shifting between him and the door. I nod my head simply brushing past him into the cool of the office.

I sit on the plush leather couch bouncing my knee nervously as Duane Lee continues to stare at me a bemused look on his face.

" So," he says at length and I snap out of my daze and shake my head.

" Right, I uhm," I murmur, " I posted bail for someone about six and half months ago, and I would like to revoke it."

" Okay, who is it that you posted it for?" he asks and I blush madly as I clear my throat.

" My boyfriend, Steven Whitman, well actually he's my ex-boyfriend now," I say ashamed of the tears that burn at the back of my eyes.

" Ahh, I see," he says, " Listen, sorry I didn't get your name."

" Casey," I offer weakly as I fight as hard as I can to will the tears back.

" Casey, we don't jump the gun on revoking bail on one of our clients when their significant other is the one requesting it. Sometimes you get mad at the guy, and decide your going to have him thrown into jail, teach him a lesson. We need reasons for it." I shake my head sadly as I pull the sunglasses from my face in frustration. I lift my face to him and watch as his eyes asses me, a cold look clouding his eyes.

" Is this reason enough?" I ask coolly as he lets out a low whistle.

" Damn," he mutters and I can tell by the change in his demeanor that he isn't quiet sure how to react.

" Look, I don't want to be dramatic, and I'm not looking for sympathy. All I want is for you guys to find Steven and to put him away," I say getting to my feet before handing him the envelope that holds a letter and photographs before walking to the door.

" Casey," Duane lee calls and I turn to look at him as I slide my glasses back into place, " This isn't the first time he's put his hands on you is it?"

" No," I say straightening my shoulders and lifting my head, " But it's the last."

* * *

It's been a week since I walked into Da Kine Bail Bonds and handed over my letter of revocation, and they still haven't found Steven. I gave Beth and Dog everything that I could on how to find him. Where to look at what time of day, who he hangs out with, everything. But it seems as if Steven has simply disappeared in thin air. Yet something at the back of my mind tells me that it isn't going to be that simple. With Steven, it never is.

" You heading out for the night Casey?" Amana asks, her long black hair shining under the over head lights. I smile slowly rubbing at the slow ache in my lower back.

" Yeah. I have two days off, decided to fill my time putting together her room," I say rubbing a hand lovingly over my extended stomach.

" Hey, I get off at noon tomorrow, why don't I come by, we can do lunch and I can help," she offers and for a minute I seriously think about declining, but the truth is Amana is one of the few people on the island that she can trust.

" That sounds great, I'll see you then," I murmur gathering my things as I walk out of the Waikiki Hilton.

* * *

I step out of the shower, rubbing a towel over my long blonde hair humming as the warm night air blissfully creeps into my home raising goose bumps on my skin. It was strange to have a home of my own. Though it technically wasn't mine. My boss Mr. Lee put me in this townhouse, to get me away from Steven, to give me a sense of independence. Of course there were strict rules. No Steven for one. Which I will admit I broke on more than one occasion, but not anymore. Though Mr. Lee gave me a weird look when I asked to have my locks changed a few weeks ago. I had two choices tell him the truth and lose the only real home I have ever known, or lie. You can see which route I took. I flip the television on enjoying the soft murmur of noise as I dress in the only comfortable pair of pajama bottoms that I have, pulling a a pink tank top over my head. My life was pretty boring actually. Time split between home and work. I had no real friends to speak of, and it isn't like I was one for the night life anyways. Instead I stare at the load of laundry sitting on my dryer and know that I am sentenced to a night of laundry before inevitably falling asleep. I sigh heavily picking up my laundry basket carting it off to the living room and drop the basket, sending the clothes sprawling to the floor when my phone rings causing me to jump. I cant help but laugh at myself as I pick up the phone.

" Hello," I murmur, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder as I fold a shirt.

" Casey, it's Beth," Beth Chapman's voice comes through the phone and my whole body freezes.

" Did you get him?" I ask, not daring to breath while I wait for an answer.

" No, we've looked everywhere you told us to look. But he did call," she says and my heart sinks as I realize that my nightmare isn't over yet, " Dog spoke to him, and he accidentally let it slip that you revoked bond on him." The shirt I was busy folding slips from my fingers as my heart starts beating radically inside of my chest.

" What?" I murmur my voice barely above a whisper as the room starts spinning around me. Before Beth can repeat herself a sharp knock comes to the door and I stiffly walk towards it.

" Hold on just a second," I murmur pulling the door open without even bothering to look through the peep hole.

" Hello Casey," the deep and cold voice of Steven has my heart freezing inside of my chest as I stare at him.

" Hello Steven," I say loudly, knowing that Beth heard me when she yells for Dog on the other end of the line.

" Say good bye," Steven says and before I have the time to react he slaps the phone from my hands, sending it to the floor with a small thud.

* * *

It seems like an eternity passes as Steven stares at me, shoving the door closed behind him flipping the lock.

" You stupid bitch," Steven says slowly walking towards me, forcing me to step away from him, my hands out to him as I realize that he is intentionally backing me into a corner.

" I'm sorry, I had to," I say my voice shaking with fear as I look into his eyes. In answer he backhands me, snapping my head back forcefully as blood fills my mouth. I cough slightly, tears springing to my eyes as I wipe my the back of my hand over my lips.

" You are such a waist of life," he roars grabbing me by my arms shaking me roughly.

" Steven please," I plead, " I'll take it back. I'll put an end to it. Please, just don't hurt me. Don't hurt our baby."

" Its too late for that bitch," he says whirling me around and shoving me and I hit the tile of the kitchen wrapping my arms around the bulge of my child praying that the safety of my womb will be enough to protect her. His hands invade over me, slapping and punching sending pain coursing through me, and all I can do is scream, and when screaming doesn't stop him I'm left to whimper praying that God or whoever works upstairs would just take me all ready, just make it all stop. I call out in agony when he pulls me up pressing my back to the cabinet, staring at me and for a second I cant decide if it's the fact that I can barely see or if its real I see tears clouding his eyes even as he pulls the knife he always carries with him from his pocket.

" I loved you," he whispers and I wince away from him as he presses a soft kiss to my forehead and slowly and deliberately he pushes the blade into my skin and I cant even scream, the pain is too much as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

* * *

Everything seems to be moving slowly, like I'm stuck in some sort of movie that doesn't make sense. The house explodes with noise as I watch, slumped on the kitchen floor through watery and shaky eyes as Steven is tackled the knife he used to stab me clattering to the floor.

" Casey," a voice calls to me as I try and turn my head to see who it is that's calling me, " Casey sweetheart, can you hear me?"

" Yes," I murmur, my voice sounding alien to me as I gag on the surge of blood that threatens to spill out of my mouth.

" Casey, it's Beth," the voice calls and I try to smile. They came. They actually cared, and they came.

I feel like I'm floating, somewhere between being awake and being asleep. Or maybe I'm just dying. I don't know. I really don't. I open my eyes slowly, hesitating when I feel strong arms cradling my body. I blink furiously seeing a new face swim before me. Leland. The only Chapman I hadn't met.

" Casey, it's going to be okay," Leland says his voice sounding somewhat far away as he lays me down. I grab his hand weakly before the emt's push him out of the way.

" He killed my baby," I whimper giving in to the darkness praying that God will just take me too**. **


	2. Author's Note Number One

**Author's Note**

Okay, so I know that some of you will be hoping that this is a new chapter, but before you throw things at me, or come running after me with pitch forks or something equally as bad, this is a necessary Author's note.

I have gotten a few messages from people asking about certain stories and if I am planning on continuing them. So I just want to assure everyone that I am continuing all of them. The only one that I am not continuing at this time with no plans to do so until a few of my other stories are completed is Tell Me Its Going To Be Okay. But I do promise to write that one as soon as some of my other stories are done.

Now onto the schedule.

**Will You Still Be There? **Every Monday and Wednesday I will add chapters to this story.

**Jaded Love; Jade's Story: **Every Tuesday and Thursday I will add chapters to this story.

**We Are Broken: **Every Friday I will add chapters to this story.

Now, of course this schedule is not set in stone, after all things happen. I may get a stroke of genius and pump out five chapters in one night, or I may completely lose my creative drive and have to wait it out. But this is the schedule that I am going to try very hard to stick too.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of the writers block, and the messaged letting me know that my stories are missed, you guys are honestly one of my biggest pushes to keep on writing.

Love,

Amber aka Amberdoodle


End file.
